kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Hibiki Kugenin
Hibiki Kugenin, commonly called Siegfried, was the Fifth Fist of Ragnarok and is currently one of the leading captains of the Shinpaku Alliance. He is also called "the Immortal Composer" due to the fact that he composes music by using his battles as inspiration for his melodies. 'Ragnarok Saga' 'Siegfried Arc' Siegfried is first mentioned by Niijima, who details the results of the Fifth Fist with accounts from other gangs, who call him a "zombie fighter". He first appears in person, writing music as he sits by a desk and chases Niijima when the latter comes to spy on his discussion with Loki. Though he appears to be hit by Niijima's attacks, he easily catches up with the leader of Shinpaku and chases him throughout the neighborhood while singing Mussorgsky's Night on Bald Mountain. He finally catches Niijima as he dives into a sewer, singing Beethoven's 5th Symphony. 'Final Clash arc' Siegfried is just about to finish his musical composition at the docks when Kenichi and Miu suddenly catch up to him and demand from Loki where Niijima is. Infuriated, Siegfried demands to attack them to compensate for the music he lost, and possibly to pick up some new melody during the fight, and faces Kenichi alone, constantly countering his attacks while pretending to take damage from Kenichi's hits. He is placed in a vulnerable position by Kenichi and becomes unable to dodge the latter's then unnamed Mubyoshi. After their battle, he goes on a journey to find himself. Niijima later convinces him to join the Shinpaku Alliance after being swayed by him, where he acts as the Alliance's combat leader, but mostly as Niijima's personal guard. When Berserker started attacking all the members of the Alliance, Siegfried tried fighting him only to be easily defeated to protect Niijima and has his unconscious body used by Niijima as a shield. After being healed by Kensei, he tries to leave and reveals he can fight of Kensei's anesthetic with sheer will power. He takes his job as Niijima's personal guard very seriously, threatening even his own team mates if they go against Niijima who he calls his "dear demon king". Sieg appears to be honorable to a degree, having reprimanded Niijima to persuade Kisara to join Shinpaku through a more grandiose method rather than the usual blackmail. He tends to only dodge attackers until Niijima orders him to attack and even feels pride if he was able to help Niijima in anyway, even when Niijima used his unconscious body as a human shield. When Kenichi is left to fight against Ryuto all on his own, Siegfried and the other members of Shinpaku take on his bodyguards and cheer Kenichi on to win. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'Spark Arc' As the threat of Yami becomes apparent, Siegfried travels to Tibet for further training. When Li Raichi starts attacking the members from orders from YOMI, he steps in willing to sacrifice himself to save them. After Kenichi defeats her without injuring her due to his pride of not hurting a woman, her father Li Tenmon arrives and the Alliance starts fighting him. Niijima shouts at everyone to not fight him due to him discovering that his level is as the same as Kenichi's masters. This is proven true as Tenmon defeats all of them with ease till one of Kenichi's masters arrive and saves them from getting killed. 'DofD Tournament Arc' During the D of D tournament he sky dives into the arena just in time to help Shinpaku which is short-handed due to injuries, and is outnumbered fighting the Capoeira team. His training has made him virtually unbeatable, he is capable of dodging two people attacking at the same time with little effort, he can even turn his head a whole 180 degrees due to his training, a fact that makes Kenichi doubt his humanity. It is stated in this fight by Shio Sakaki that Siegfried specializes in a Go No Sen (striking last,hitting first) style of fighting and he is almost a master class in this technique. He could have actually defeated the entire Capoeira team including the leader by himself, however he hesitated because he was waiting for Niijima to order him to attack. After shocking everyone with his newfound power he collapses from severe lack of sleep due to him searching for the Shinapku Alliance nonstop for three days. During the fight, Siegfried claims that he has no more weaknesses, not even a leaf, referencing the Legend of Siegfried. The Elder claimed that someday, Siegfried will definitely become a master class fighter. After Fortuna tries to take the members as his own children, Siegfried and the other injured members from their fights along side the arrived Natsu engage battle with the master opponent with Niijima giving them instructions on how to defeat him. With their combined efforts, they defeat Fortuna. They later all cheer Kenichi on to get up and defeat Sho Kano. 'Yomi in School Arc' As the school camping trip happens in Kenichi's school, Siegfried helps defend the classmates from Boris's Russian guards and takes them down from harming anyone (specifically Niijima). 'Okinawa Arc' Siegfried appears later as the Alliance goes to Okinawa to take down a Yami base. However, even though they had the lobby at their hotel secure for Ryozanpaku to go through, the masters evade them and leave the alliance to believe they had a peaceful night. 'Yami Transport Data Arc' After returning home, Niijima managed to get some data on Yami and planned to give it to the police to clear Ryozanpaku's name. When the Alliance was getting overwhelmed by their opponents, Siegfried, Thor, and Freya jumped out of a plane and arrived to help fight (though Thor landed off course due to his hesitation). They fight their opponents respectively and show how far they've come and defeat them just as Kenichi's group arrives. When the politician reveals that he's a master Yami member and destoys the data Niijima acquired, the Alliance fights him with Sakaki's assistance from the bushes. After Ishida is defeated, they return home having completed their objective. 'Titan Arc' Following the discovery of a Yami base, Siegfried and the rest of the alliance head out to the location with the masters. However, they are forced to stay due to the masters not wanting them to get hurt. As the masters head out, the limo that picked up the YOMI members from before arrive and everyone is shocked to see Berserker and a member named Lugh. Siegfried feels that it's almost natural that Berserker join since Ogata trained the other Ragnarok members and takes note that Ryuto is also there in the limo. As Lugh decides to test out the strength of the alliance, Ukita charges at him only for Sieg to save him and states he had a bad feeling when he first saw him and realizes he doesn't see his opponents with his eyes, but rather, he sees them with his hands and ears and discovers that Lugh is blind. Sieg then decides to charge at him due to his defense being strong and asking for him to be hit and Lugh does as he asks and snaps his neck. As Thor attempts to avenge him, his arm is broken by Lugh and Siegfried saves him with a kick and snaps his neck back into place admitting if not for his training in Tibet he'd be dead. He then notices that Lugh's fighting style revolves around locks. He continues to notice that Lugh is able to fight so well as Takeda steps in to fight him and takes notice that he's using a similar fighting style similar to his own. As Takeda prepares to sacrifice his left arm, Sieg doesn't interfere, noting it's his fight, but is shocked to see Kenichi interfere, stating he can't just let his friend hurt himself in a fight like this, prompting Sieg to agree since they are Kastujinken users. As Lugh decides to leave, he promises to crush Takeda first next time. He later attends the amusement park with the rest of the Alliance. He then talks with Thor when Thor believes he saw Tanaka but Sieg doesn't see anyone. At night, as Sieg composes a song, he is interupted by Hermit. He notes to himself that he always suspected Hermit being in YOMI even though he said he should have joined his side and jumps up to him stating he'll force him back as his comrade and that he isn't the type to preach to bad children who don't listen. They continue to fight as Siegfried complements his improved skills as Hermit does to Siegfried. Siegfried then asks why doesn't he play the "ensemble of friendship" with them but Hermit says it can't be helped due to how things ended up and all things must come to an end. Siegfried disagrees and clashes with him stating there are some things that will never end and this surprises Hermit as part of his coat is cut. There battle continues with both sides complimenting each others skills as Siegfried says he won't speak to someone as an equal who won't accept friendship which Hermit refuses to do so and they clash. Eventually, Sieg is defeated by Hermit noting the slight difference in strength, demanding he realize what friends do to help polish ones skills. Hermit acknowledges his increased skills but tells him to not try to look down on him after losing. Siegfried just scoffs stating his reason that he still has a ways to go and if he'd fought with Kenichi now, he would definately lose, much to Hermit's annoyance. As the amusement park continues to burn down, Siegfried along with the rest of the alliance leave after everyone else has been gathered. 'Hachiou Executioner Blade Arc' Days later, Niijima greets most of the aliance after the battles and points out how Rachel and Chikage haven't gone to school lately and Tanimoto is going to school like nothing happened. When asked about Kenichi and Miu's wereabout's, Niijima states that they went to see the people who got out of the darkness: Ryuto and Rimi. Several days later, Siegfried along with the rest of the captains, gather at the base waiting for Kenichi and Miu. Kenichi and Miu notice that Apachai and Shigure have been waiting at the base asleep the whole time, waiting for everyone to show up. Shigure then wakes up and tells them that she has something to give them, and then takes the bag away from a sleeping Apachai and hands all of the captains the arm protectors that she made for them, then demenstrates how strong the gear is against a weapon, which amazes everyone. Later, Kenichi and Miu inform him and the others of Shigure's capture, shocking everyone. Siegfriend states that Yami's "overture" is coming to an end, which will probably lead to a sudden development. 'Trivia' *He is named after Siegfried, a character from an opera of the same name by Richard Wagner, hence Siegfried's obsession with music. Keeping with the Norse mythology style of Ragnarok, Siegfried was a variation Sigurd, son of Sigmund, a hero of Norse mythology who slayed a dragon and bathed in its blood, gaining immortality, except for a single point which was covered by a fallen leaf. *He is one of the very few Captain-ranked member of the Shinpaku Alliance that genuinely respects Niijima. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Ragnarok Category:Shinpaku Alliance Category:Katsujinken Category:Characters Category:Go no Sen Category:Expert Category:Sei Category:Male Category:Former Villain